


Baby

by Peter164



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: Julia never got to tell him. Magnus never knew. Of course she wanted to tell him. She intended to tell him. She pictured his reaction. He'd light up like a Christmas tree and hold her so tightly and pamper her until she couldn't take it. But fate had other ideas for her.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot of firsts for me so be gentle. I don't really write angst, I've never written m/f, I've never written for this Fandom, just generally, this is a big first for me and keep that in mind. I've had this idea since I first heard about what happened to Julia and I decided to put it out in the world. Also it made my boyfriend very sad.

Julia stood alone in the market, looking at the rows and rows of boxes. Each advertised the best results, ease of use, the best value, but they all looked the same. She picked up a box with a drawing of a pretty smiling wizard with pale skin and dark hair. The box claimed a painless, mess free, home blood test using improved magical techniques. She took the box home. 

Magnus was away at the shop, building a rocking chair. He was pouring so much time into making it perfect. And this meant Julia had time to herself, she wanted to surprise him, and what if it came back negative? It would break his heart. 

Her heart pounded as she opened the box with shaking hands. A simple, white, woven patch worn on the back of the hand and a small jar of liquid. She followed the directions, put on the patch and waited till it turned pink and then put it into the jar. She held the jar tightly and stared until it began to change color. Orange for negative, blue for positive. She bit her lip and waited. The clock ticked quietly. Minutes passed before finally the liquid turned bright blue. She let out a breath and smiled to herself. She placed a hand gently on her flat tummy. 

Magnus would be overjoyed. He would lift her up and laugh and maybe cry. He'd pamper her until she hated him. He'd build a new nursery whith rocking chairs and cribs and a mobile, everything engraved with little ducks. He would dote on her and the baby so much. 

But right now, he was working. And he was tired. And this was a distraction from that work. She would wait until after he returned from the showcase to tell him. He couldn't be worried about a baby right now. 

~*~

She waved goodbye long after he left her sight. She was all on her own. But this would give her time to think about the baby. Names, clothes, little shoes, how much this would cost them, did they have room? Would Magnus have to expand the house? She couldn't wait to tell him. She thought about taking some lessons on knitting so she could make little blankets for the new baby. 

It was only a couple days before the fire. She tried to fight back, but it was too much and the baby was exhausting. She was knocked down, the world faded into hot, hot black. The last thing she remembered was that she had to protect the baby. She curled in on herself, trying to keep her belly protected.

A beautiful man walked up to her. He looked so sad. He knelt down and brushed back her red hair. He took her hand and helped her up.

"I'm sorry my dear. You don't deserve this. I'll do what I can." He held her hand and walked with her. He brought her to a little run down cabin in a meadow she didn't recognize, "I have a feeling you'd like this more than a perfect one. All the tools you'll need are inside."

"What about my baby?" Julia asked. She needed to know.

"I'm so sorry. She's inside." The man ducked his head down. She burst into tears. She knew what happened. He hugged her.

~*~

Years passed. Sometimes Kravitz, as she'd been told he was named, came to her with news. Magnus loved her. Magnus saved the world. Magnus had a pet goldfish. Magnus was the best man at a wedding. Magnus missed her so much. Magnus would be here soon. 

That made her cry. She went inside and held her baby to her chest. She distracted herself with more projects. She fixed the roof. She picked flowers. She hemmed her skirts up higher so she could work in them. Anything not to think that Magnus was dying.

A few more weeks, and there he was. She was trying to get up to the roof to replace the shingles when the dogs barked and ran outside. She heard him laugh. She dropped her supplies and he enveloped her in a hug, tears streaming down her face. He babbled on and on about how much he loved her and how he never looked at anyone like he looked at her.

"Magnus, my dear. When you stop to take a breath, come inside." She said. He nodded and they walked in their little house, hand in hand. She pulled him into the nursery. His eyes went wide and he looked around. He began to tear up. He walked over to the crib and peaked inside.

"I didn't-"

"I know. I found out just before you left. I was going to tell you when you got back home." She told him. He burst into tears.

"Can I pick them up?" Magnus asked.

"She's your baby, of course you can." Julia giggled. He reached in and picked up his sleeping daughter. Magnus bounced her gently in his arms.

"Hi there. I'm so happy to finally meet you, little one." He choked out, "I've been gone a long time. But I'm here now. Daddy's here. And I'll never ever leave you alone again."


End file.
